


Random thoughts

by Agent_Smith



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Self-Insert, maybe it become more, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Smith/pseuds/Agent_Smith
Summary: Agent Smith being interested in you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what to say its just... me trying something.

You barely felt it when he touches your shoulder, it made you tense up and look what was behind you. You relaxed instantly when you saw that it was him, he looked at you with a raised eyebrow.  
He probably did not expect you to jump like that when he only put his hand softly on your shoulder. You are just not used to being touched by others, that's all.

You barely could get your voice out of your throat ‘’H-hi Agent Smith‘’.  
He looked at his own hand before looking at you he quickly removed it, you saw his cheeks getting a red soft colour. 

You saw him struggling with himself, you don’t blame him you never seen any agent just touch someone to get their attention.  
They never did that but Smith for some reason has been trying to get your attention with soft touches here and there. 

Mostly on your shoulders or your back so nothing special.  
At least that is what you think about the touches but for the first time you really looked at his face when he removed his hand and you just thought by yourself ‘’if all those times were so hard for him to do, then why does he keep trying to get your attention by touching you?’’.

He has been doing this for a couple of months now, it started a week after you saw him for the first time. Three agents walked in your new working place when there was a little bit of chaos going on with some customers. 

You looked up to see what the commotion was and locked eyes with the agent that stepped inside first, at least that is what you thought because he had glasses on but you saw him definitely looking your way, you ducked back down as fast as you could and blushed.

To get your attention was not that hard, no one ever did but if your name was called out or someone said ‘’hey’’ you always looked in that direction. 

Hoping in those moments that someone did ask for you because you felt pretty lonely, you got no friends here on work. 

Not that you really tried to make new friends.A lot of the people here acted too high class for you. For some reason they think that being a digital artist is not having a job and that you are useless. 

You have been working your ass off for their new website, logos and even designs for new clothes for the workers in the office.  
You did not know why but they kept giving you new kinds of things to design what was not even necessary for the company itself but you had fun at least.  
You had watched so many tutorials about all the different programs you had to use or could use.

There were things on the list that you have never heard about, things you have never done before, so you always had to learn and find out how to do it.  
They were making small learning games that you were hired for, it was hard to begin with it because they did not know how to do it themselves either.  
At least they listened to you when you asked for things or when you said what would be better for them.

He finally spoke up and that put you back into reality ‘’ I’m sorry for startling you, you were not responding when I called out your name’’.  
You opened your mouth and closed it again thinking if you even heard him saying your name ‘’ N-no it is okay, I was just really into my work I guess…. Can I do anything for you?’’. 

He extended his arm to give you a small box. You reached out towards the box. ‘’ What is this?’’ You asked while grabbing it and brushed your fingers against his. He let go and he put his hands behind his back.

You smiled and thought it was cute how he was reacting ‘’ Just something small nothing important but-’ he paused and looked at you up and down before speaking again ‘ a gift from me to you’’. 

You looked at the box like someone just gave you a new pile of homework, you opened the box and there was a USB that was pretty big for its size. You looked at the numbers and gasped. It was a themed 512GB USB with your favorite character on it. ‘’ W-what is this? 

Smith this is amazing… I can’t take this.. aren’t these… like super expensive!? ‘’ You looked at him with a smile but you were also really confused at the same time. 

He frowned ‘’ You.. don’t like it? I saw your bag with those weird creatures on it and I know you bring your work back to home. So I thought instead of a big external hard drive you can use something smaller? To be more efficient ‘’. 

You did not know what to do it was so random that he gave you something it made you feel warm inside. ‘’ Can..-’ You looked up ‘ how can I repay you? Agent Smith.. This is too much for just.. a gift? ‘’. You did not know how to feel either happy or guilty? It was so cute and it would totally help you removing some weight from your bag. You waited for him to reply but you saw him listening to his ear piece. 

Your smile faded away when you saw him looking back at you with a dark stern look. ‘’ I have to go. ‘’ is all he said before he turned around and walked away, you kept staring at him watching as how his suit followed his frame until he left the room.

You looked at the gift and smiled, you looked at it one more time before plugging it into your computer and went back to your work.


	2. Knock Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cake time!

It was Sunday two days after Smith gave you the gift, every time when you looked at it it made you smile.You were at home and had nothing much to do so you though baking a cake would be nice for yourself. 

You had been thinking about what you could give back or wait for him to tell you how you could repay him. He never replied to you when you asked him so you thought that waiting for now would be for the best. 

You were waiting for your cake to be done from the oven and started cleaning everything you used to make the cake mix with. Meanwhile you had everything ready to make your own whipped cream.

When you were almost done you heard your front door bell ringing. ‘’ Weird none of my friends asked me to come over hmm.   
‘’ You thought out loud when you walked towards the door. Must be some sales person or someone more annoying that will ruin your mood. 

You opened the door and gave a tiny gasp, you felt your cheeks become red. You were not ready to meet anyone you were in your pyjamas, you never really go outside on Sundays so you can relax in the clothes that makes you comfy. “ Hello Y/N. ‘’ Smith greeted you with a soft smile on his face but that was fast gone, at least you got a tiny glimpse of it so it made you smile also. 

“ Hello, Agent Smith. What you are doing here? ‘’ You grabbed a sweater that was hanging next to the door and put it on. Smith chuckled ‘’ May I come inside? ‘’. 

You opened the door and let him step inside, you gestured towards the kitchen because you were still cooking and the chairs were closer to each other. After closing the door you walked into the kitchen watched how smith was making himself comfortable on the chair. 

You smiled at him it was weird to see him doing ‘normal things’ ‘’ You are right on time! The cake is almost done. ‘’ You walked over to the oven to see how it was doing, without looking at Smith you asked him again ‘’ So what brings you here to my apartment and how did you know I live here? ‘’. 

Smith was looking around your home, looking at all the tiny decorations you got from different kinds of shows/games you love.

‘’Friday you asked me something and I would like to talk about it. ‘’ Smith slowly put his gaze on you when you turned around. 

‘’ Oh! Yes! What would it be? ‘’ You walked towards the seat next to him and sat down, one you put one hand under your chin to support your head and the other on your upper arm. 

You saw him looking to the other side avoiding your eyes, soft pink colour appeared on his cheeks when he opened his mouth to speak

‘’ A date. ‘’.

It surprised you ‘’O-oh!’’ is all you could say, you looked at the table instead this time. 

You did not expect him to ask you out? A date with the! Agent Smith? He was the best Agent at work. He was intimidating. Fierce. Handsome… You blushed and tried to talk but your feelings were overwhelming. 

‘’ Get it together Y/N! It is just a question! Answer! ‘’ You kept thinking to yourself while you fiddle with your fingers. 

You were so distracted without self you did not feel that Smith put his hand on your hands that stopped you from fiddling with your own fingers. You looked up to face Smith. When did he remove his glasses? You felt your face getting more red and that made you pull back from his touch. 

‘’ I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to take so long. ‘’ You saw him looking sad when you retreated your hands, you were missing his soft warm hand already.

‘’ I don’t know why you would like that but.. Yes I would love to. ‘’ You smiled at him before you could ask him another question the oven alarm reminded you that the cake was done. ‘’ OH! ‘’ you stood up removing your warm hand from his and walked over towards the over you opened the oven door. 

You put your nose up to smell the air smelling the nice cake scent and enjoyed the warm moment that washed over your face. Totally not wishing that the heat in your cheeks could be removed instantly.

The cake looks nice even though it was just a normal vanilla cake.

‘’ I’m sorry Agent Smith bu-’’ He interrupted you ‘’ Call me Smith. ‘’ He stood up and walked over towards you. 

‘’ If you want I could finish up the whipped cream while you do your… cake? ‘’ He put his hand on your shoulder, when did he get so close? You felt his body against your back. You leaned against him and closed your eyes, you felt him sliding his hand on your waist. 

You enjoyed the moment with him so close, you never really cared about anyone else but he made you feel special, even with the tiny touches he did, they are not rushed it is just enough for you. 

You felt the warmth rush in your body when you felt him wrapping his arms around you. He was hugging you from behind, he was so close, you could feel his steady breathing against your neck. 

He leaned in and put his head in your neck, his chin resting on your shoulders, the slow breathing on your skin gives you shivers, he shifted his body and then placed a kiss on your neck.

Being all red and warm your heart was pounding too loud in your ears. It finally hit you why he kept touching you and why he asked you out for a date. You gathered your voice back ‘’ I need to remove the cake out of the oven Smith. ‘’

You looked at the floor, it felt like you had a lump in your throat. You did not want this to stop but you were also scared, your past relationships never ended up in something good. 

People always used you for revenge or other dumb things, or never understood you when you needed more time.  
You were scared you would ruin this all over again.

He let go of you and took a step backwards, you felt the warmth leaving you, you already missed him being so close. 

You feel him staring at your back it made you tense up a little. ‘’ I will start making the cream, while you remove the cake ‘’ He smiled even though you couldn’t see it you could feel it.

**Author's Note:**

> The touching will increase it just takes time.


End file.
